Young Justice, Final Generation
by Master Skywalker 121
Summary: It's been 15 years since the end of season 2. The world has changed so much for both good and evil. Now the next generation of heroes must finish what their parents have started. But the question remains whether they are saving the world or damning it to destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone and welcome to the first chapter of a new story.

This Ties into all of my DC stories however it is an alternate universe but still ties in with the stories.

Please understand that if I don't update that means I'm having trouble in my personal life.

Please make sure to be patient with me.

( ) signifies someone talking to you, the readers.

On with the show.

"It's often said that some people can grow from horrible beginnings, but that is not true in my case.

My name is Alexander Thomas Luthor.

My parents are Lex Luthor and Queen Bee.

I'm both heir to LexCorp and to the league of assassin's.

When I was young, my parents told me that they were super villains but I was special to them.

They gave me a life that I'm proud of.

They gave me training to help control my powers.

Most people believe that super villains are evil but I believe that they are saving the world.

This is the story of how my best friend betrayed me.

And this is the story of how I saved the world from the Justice League and their special team."

("Hello dear readers. My name is Chaos. You may have noticed me in the other stories. I'm not fake rather I'm real. If not, CHECK THEM OUT NOW! Thank you. So sorry about my temper. I look forward to coming to your world soon. Including a certain someone. You will see me in movies one day. Until then MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THESE STORIES. Bye. Oh and I hope that certain someone will see this chapter.)

Sorry about Chaos, he plans to destroy our world one day. Please make sure to review. Please bear with me for as long as needed.

If you review I will be able to post the next chapter.

Until then, peace.


	2. Chapter 2 :SYOC

Hi Everyone, Master Skywalker here. So I've decided to make my story a SYOC.

That means I want you to submit your own OC's.

I want Names, Date of Birth, Side you're on.

For the side you're on I want some of you on the heroes side and some of you on the villains side.

For appearance I want you to include as much detail as you can. You should know what I mean.

Finally I want you choose your mentors/parents/. They can be any Super-Hero or Super-Villains.

Your characters can't be the children of Lex Luthor and Queen Bee, Batman and Catwoman, and Deathstroke.

Let me know what you want to happen to your OC's.

Please submit via Reviews.

Once enough characters are submitted, I will choose who will be apart of the story and who will not.

I hope you enjoy this very much.

P.S Your characters can't date the son of Lex Luthor and Queen Bee. That's already taken by the daughter of Deathstroke, Rose Wilson. And the son of Batman and Catwoman is the new Robin.

Alexander Thomas Luthor is the main antagonist who's one of the P.O.V's and Robin is the main protagonist who's one of the P.O.V's as well.

Your OC's also will be P.O.V's.

Good Luck


	3. Chapter 3 Interlude

Hi Everyone.

I'm not sorry that I have not gotten back to this sooner because a lot of personal stuff has been happening to me like starting College. I have noticed a couple of OC'S have been submitted so I have decided to give everyone until the end of the end of the month to submit more characters. If more characters are not submitted by the end of the month then I'm sorry. I don't want you guys to think I'm rude or anything. That's just the way it has to be. To those who submitted already, congrats. This chapter is a little tease to the actual story as well revealing who's made it into the story so far. You might be surprised about what's going to be said.

Journal Entry 16

This is Lex Luthor recording to whoever looks at my journal entries in the future. Hopefully it's members of the Young Light.

The date is February 16 2031.

I'm recording this because the Justice League probably thinks we, The Light, don't regret the actions we have caused while trying to bring peace to Earth.

We actually do feel regret everything we have done in our lives. For example Vandal Savage regrets trying to manipulate a young hero named Tundra in their earlier years. File is attached as follow. However later Vandal adopted a daughter whose unique bloodline allows her aging to be slowed down. Her file is also attached. The reason she can't age and I've done my research to make sure I'm not wrong is because she is indeed Vandal's daughter. She has has a half older brother whose name is also his code name. His name is Hunter.

More on him in the next file with the rest of the Young Light. The other reason I'm recording this is I'm going to be running for President this year. However I will not be in office for long because me and the Light are going to die soon. The Justice League are going to kill us. This is not a hoax or a scam. It will happen and nothing can change it. Klarion has seen the future so that's that. That's why we are setting up our children and partners to take over for when we die. Klarion also told us that after we die, our children will succeed in our place in bringing true peace to Earth and making it the center of the cosmos. Every technology humanity will need will be theirs. In a couple of months we will be receiving visitors from the future who will help us. They call themselves the Legion Of Supervillains. They will be working to help us create the future they come from. However they know this means they will be stranded in the past until this is over. I hope that everything works for our children and partners after we are gone. End of Recording.

Young Justice OC's

From: Blackjack (Guest)

Name: Unknown. Gos by the name Shaman.

Appearance: A native american brunette with long hair and face littered with freckles. She has markings on her face that resemble Ahsoka Tano. Het outfit looks like Rahtonhaké:ton in tyranny of king Washington except with a brown under shirt.

Powers: can summon animal spirits to aid her in battle like an eagle (which if in stealth missions can use it as a scout telepathically seeing through it) a wolf, a mountain lion, a horse(to travel) and a bear. Can also conjure up spirit weapons (they all look like white lantern stuff in case you wondering) such as a bow, tomahawk, spear, a club, and a physical knife passed on through generations.

Alliegence: to the light.

Personality: calm, collected, wise, fierce, and is often the voice of reason and wisdom.

Bio. Whem she was young Shaman was a native American in a enclosed tribe until her village was burned to the ground making her last of her kind. At her most vulnerable, Vandal Savage took her in and misguided her vengeance saying it was people who feared her kind and offered her a chance to join. She took it renaiming herself The Shaman. For the rest of her life she fought for the life believing her acts were for the greater good. Still she isn't blind and knows what the light has done to people. Yet she still has faith she can change that. She looks up to savage as a father figure.

From Jayfeather's Friend

Jonathan Bridgeman/Tundra

Powers: Cryomancing(ice.) He can use this to freeze his opponents or create weapons (Swords, bo staffs, hatchets, etc.) out of thin air made out of a highly durable ice and can dissolve them at his will.

Appearance: White Hair, skyblue eyes and pale skin. tan sleeveless zip up hoodie with a white under shirt and black jeans and black combat boots.

Bio: While the Justice League and The Young Justice know a fair share about Vandal Savage (The leader of the light), John and him go way back. Jonathan was born in 1754 in Ireland. His parents feared for their sons life when they discovered his magical powers of ice. Fleeing to Newfoundland, they lived there in peace for 8 years and had another child, a girl and named her Susan. When Jonathan was 7, he and his friends went playing in the woods. A tree fell down and impaled one of his friends in the leg. To save his friends life, he froze the wound to stop the bleeding. Unbeknownst to him or his friends, Vandal Savage was watching. Savage was in the little town of Poppystow because he was searching for meta humans to recruit for his growing light. Savage intrigued by John watched him for a long while. On Jonathan's 8th birthday, he went out and explored the woods where Savage would then introduce himself. Savage tried to convince John to join his growing empire, but John refused. Fearing that the boy would grow up to be a threat, Savage stirred up the town to believe his family were witches. After watching his Mother, father, and sister burned at the stake, John escaped by freezing his captors and fleeing to a small cave. Savage once again confronted him. John angrily shot a freeze blast at him but savage redirected the blast back at John freezing him in suspended animation. 15 years later the town would fall victim to a earthquake swallowing up the town and John along with it.

Fast forward to the present, Savage would tell the story about the boy trapped in ice to Ra's al Ghul who would grow curious and send an excavation to the place. After discovering the boy and freeing him from the ice, John would swear vengeance on Savage. Ras would then personally train him to be an assassin and master his powers for seven years. At age fifteen he had already passed every test and was set to be a captain in Ra's al Ghul's army. Until John discovered Ra's was working with Savage and fled the league. The young justice would discover him and take him in. After a long time of gaining his trust, John would create the code name Tundra and swear himself to destroying Savages empire at any means necessary.

Personality: Hot Headed, Impulsive, reckless, brave, determined, tough, and brash. Basically a hot headed snowman.

By the way before you read the end notes just to be clear I'm copying and pasting from what I got. Hope that makes sense.

So I hope this is a satisfying end to this little teaser of what the story is going to be like. Everything you have read in this teaser is true. I hope you all enjoy the twists turns that will be in this story. Anyway this is Master Skywalker 121 signing off.


End file.
